


Bust your windows

by Lifeless_Soul_Cos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Light Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Smut, all characters are of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lifeless_Soul_Cos/pseuds/Lifeless_Soul_Cos
Summary: Reader recently got dumped, but Fred is there for her when she gets over it and she realizes the feelings she had all along.Featuring Bust your Windows by Jazmine Sullivan.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Bust your windows

It had been months since you had broken up with him, yet still you were crying. What was he even thinking. He was just some Ravenclaw. One year under you and so convinced he was something better than you. Solely because he wasn´t a muggleborn. And that epiphany after three years of being together. That guy was an idiot anyway, had your friends said after you told them he left you for some other pure blooded bitch. Blowing your nose one more time and grabbed your ipod and put in one of the headphones. You felt the urge to sing and so you did. Pulling up I bust ya windows you started to sway your hips to the melody and slowly almost sensually moving through the room. As you resided with the Weasley family over the holidays naturally someone had to hear you sing through the thin walls. What you thought was that it was an annoyed Percy or maybe Ron, Harry and Hermione did. And they did.

What you didn´t think was that Fred would hear nor did you think he would come up to your room upon hearing you. Now when the redhead climbed the many stairs he had in mind to find out if it really was you, that was singing and if it really was he wanted to express how happy he was that you that you finally were your ´old glorious self´ again. What he didn´t have in mind, was that you would, upon seeing him leaning against the doorframe, pull him into the room by his hand so he would sit on the sleeping couch and close the door. With a curios smile and crossed arms he sat there and let you give him a show. He couldn´t deny that he had evolved some feelings for you that were a little too friendly for a friendship, but he couldn´t say the same thing about you for sure. That didn´t mean he couldn´t enjoy the show you were clearly putting on for him right now. Oh dear he enjoyed it. You could tell by the almost mischievous glint in his eyes and the way he rested his elbows on those long legs.

You noticed the song was about to end, but you didn´t want him to leave again. Then you got a idea that would help you for sure to get over that stupid boy. With the last refrain you sat down on one of his upper thighs and your hand on his chest. Fingers entangled in his shirt before wandering upwards, interlacing behind his neck. The last words to the song were merely a whisper on your lips. Oh your full lips, that he noticed coming closer to his in a kiss. It was a short kiss. Closed lips, no tongue. Yet when you slowly opened your eyes again you felt it in the tingling sensation in your lips. You needed more of him. Looking at him through long lashes he only gave a short nod. In a hurry you threw your magic music machine, how the family had called it in the beginning across the room, interlaced your fingers in his hair that was as red as your cheeks felt and laid your lips on his again. This time in a more passionate kiss. It was all tongues and teeth and did a great job of working you up even more. So much that after some time passed you started grinding on his thigh.

The coarse material of the jeans he was wearing did a great job of stimulating our already sensitive clit. In the hopes of him taking over initiative you let out the small moans and whimpers instead of holding them back. All the while your kissing had calmed down a little bit. Now you were laying every pent up emotion in it until he abruptly stopped you. Your hands had just wondered under his shirt in an attempt to get it off.  
“Not so fast darling.”, he said in a tone more serious than you were used to. “If you wanna do this I´m totally down, but… I gotta know if this is just because you are trying to get over that over guy or because you really want it.”  
“Why are you asking?”, you said becoming a little confused.  
“Because I really like you more than a friend should like another friend. I guess what I´m saying is I think I love you.”

That moment you realized what you had been feeling for him for the last year. That you probably always got little too excited to see him and what hopes the playful flirting brought up in you. You never wanted your ex to be more like him. You wanted him.  
“Fred, dear, I love you too. I want this because I want you. I wanted you for so long.”  
He didn´t need to hear more. In a matter of seconds he had you both undressed, lined up at your entrance and was ready to push into you. One last look exchanged and a small nod from you gave him everything he needed. There was no teasing. The both of you knew what you needed and you gave it. Like the kisses before all the unexpressed feelings from the past year wear put into every move, every kiss, they were lingering in the air and it only made you come even faster. You were the first one to come and while you rode out your orgasm, all breathless and shimmering in the dim light from the sweat, he followed almost immediately after. To him you looked like a fucking goddess. Grabbing his wand he used some spells to clean you up and then layed down pulling you close so you could comfortably lay your head on his chest.

Laying there in silence while still not breathing steadily you both couldn´t hold back your laughter. Too surreal were the previous events and too fast had everything gone by.  
“I guess that´s the part were I ask you what will happen now.”, you laughed nervously. “I mean do you really wanna be with a girl that basically just got broken up with for the most stupid reason in the history of the world?”  
“Yes, of course I want to be. Blood status means nothing. What matters is that you are here with me. That we love each other.”  
Hearing him say that made you so happy. Bringing your lips together for another kiss you laid your head back down again. Your finger tracing patterns on his bare skin giving goosebumps as you said “I love you so much you wouldn´t believe.”  
“I love you too, darling.”, giving you a kiss on the top of your head you drifted of to sleep.

The next morning over breakfast you told his whole family. They were all so happy for the both of you. George seemed a little extra happy. Upon asking him what made him so happy he only said “Can´t I be happy for my brother?” and you believed him there was nothing more to it until you saw Ron. Looking at Hermione for an answer she explained that the idiots did a bet in how long it would take for you to get together. Rolling your eyes you gave Fred a peck on the lips and then started laughing along with the others.


End file.
